


Control

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Sherlock Smut [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 24/7, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny John, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Palace, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Pining John, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Smut, Sub John, Top Sherlock, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has come to terms with his feelings for Sherlock, but he can't have "the" talk with him because he is always in his mind palace. How does John handle his frustration? And how does Sherlock take the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless smut story in less then 24 hours...I am really trying to flex my writing muscles. Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed the story thus far, and any suggestions are welcome.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, dressed only in his dressing gown. His hands were flat on the arms of the chair, his eyes closed. He was in his mind palace, and had been there for roughly two hours already. Their current case was baffling to this great mind.  
  
  
  
John was standing in the doorway watching Sherlock. And he had been there for um, thirty minutes perhaps. John was feeling particularly frisky the past several days. He had come to terms with his feelings and attraction to Sherlock, and since doing so, it seemed that everything Sherlock did turned him on. He hadn't spoken to Sherlock about his feelings as of yet, he had planned on doing it today but, this, he was immersed in his mind palace. With no foreseeable exit in sight.  
  
  
  
John had a wicked idea, and eyes gleamed with the thought. He wonder just how detached Sherlock was from his surroundings while he was in his mind palace. He approached Sherlock, calling out to him several times and not receiving a reply or any indication he was aware of John's presence.  
  
  
  
John kneeled in front of Sherlock, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty that was this man. He pulled apart the folds of Sherlock's dressing gown. And as he figured, he was wearing no pants. He was very fond of going nude, but out of consideration for Mrs. Hudson and  himself he had taken to either draping a sheet about him or wearing his dressing gown.  
  
  
  
Sherlock was understandably flaccid, John took him in one hand and looked up to see if there were any reactions from Sherlock, there were none. He stroked Sherlock a few times admiring the feel of him in his hand. The skin was soft as it looked.  
  
  
  
He chanced another look up at Sherlock. He was still as stoic as ever. Guiding the head of Sherlock's cock into his mouth, he sucked gently, working his mouth up and down, tongue swirling around the shaft. Sherlock was getting increasingly hard. John glanced up once again, Sherlock still showed no signs of arousal, aside from the hard dick currently disappearing in and out of John's eager mouth. He gradually worked more and more of Sherlock in his mouth until he was hitting the back of John's throat.  
  
  
  
John had never done this to a man, but he just did what he thought he himself would like. With one hand he spread Sherlock's legs and gripped the base of his cock as he increased his pace. He rested his other hand on Sherlock's hip. After a few more minutes John felt Sherlock stiffen up. He glanced up and saw there was still no change in his demeanor. Seconds later Sherlock came, hot and hard, shooting down John's throat. John wiped his saliva off of Sherlock, tucked him back into his dressing gown, and pushed his legs back together.  
  
  
  
John sat back on his haunches and looked at Sherlock. Fascinating. His mind is completely closed off, but his body still fully responds. John walked up to his room to wait on Sherlock to emerge from his mind palace.  
  
  
  
Several hours later when Sherlock roused from his mind palace, John was sitting in his own chair reading the paper.  
  
  
  
John looked up at Sherlock over his paper. “Good evening Sherlock. How are you feeling?” John was eager to know if he recalled any of what had taken place.  
  
  
  
“Hello John. Is it evening already?” John nodded affirmative. “Now that you ask, I feel, different. My body feels odd, not bad, just, different.”  
  
  
  
John hid a smirk behind the newspaper.  
  
  
  
The next day John can home early, and again Sherlock was sitting in his chair, in his dressing gown. Presumably in his mind palace again. John went through the same motions to see if Sherlock would respond to him. No response. This was absolutely fascinating. He was in a deep meditative state.  
  
  
  
John had a bright idea! He ran to his room and pulling his laptop out, positioning it across from Sherlock's seat he set it up to record.  
  
  
  
Again he got on his knees in front of Sherlock; again he opened his dressing gown and watched for signs of any sort of response to the stimuli. There was none.  
  
  
  
John decided to go with a different approach, to just lose himself in the act. He got messy, he got loud. All sorts of pornographic sounds spilled out of John's mouth. He talked dirty to the man in front of him who still was in a deep meditative state.  
  
  
  
Sherlock seemed to last longer this go round which was perfectly okay with him. But after awhile, Sherlock stiffened up again, and shot his load down John's throat. John was prepared today with a wet rag, wiping Sherlock off and then his mouth. He put Sherlock back the  way he was, stood up and stopped the laptop from recording.  
  
  
  
John sighed looking down at himself, he was painfully hard. He grabbed the laptop and sprinted up to his room. John felt overheated, he stripped his clothes off, propped the laptop up close to where his head would be and started the video. Laying down flat on his back he started to stroke himself watching the video. Imaging Sherlock being alert and participating. He really needed to have that talk with Sherlock.  
  
  
  
Sherlock came out of his mind palace, he stretched working out the kinks for sitting so long. He stopped mid stretch, what was that? He heard a peculiar noise. He followed the noise up to John's room, his door was wide open. And the sounds he heard were exactly what he thought, John moaning. Loudly. He glanced in the room and had to do a double take. On the screen of the laptop, wasn't a typical porn flick like he thought, it was him, with John kneeling in front of him, performing fellatio.  
  
  
  
Without thinking Sherlock stormed over to John's bed dropping down on to it, just in time to see himself come. And John swallowing it all. John scrambled up caught off guard. Sherlock gestured to the screen, “When was this?” John unsure of Sherlock's mood answered hesitantly, “Um, roughly 30 minutes ago.” “Rewind it to the beginning.” Sherlock said absently, still staring at the screen.  
  
  
  
Sherlock watched the whole incident without comment. John spared a glance to Sherlock's lap, he was aroused and poking through his dressing gown. John himself was still hard, and if at all even possible, he was harder now than he had been before. Getting caught whacking off and then sitting here watching the video with Sherlock, it was almost too much. When they reached the end again, Sherlock turned to John and asked the last thing John would ever have expected. “How did I taste?”  
  
  
  
John shocked, said the first thing that came to mind, “Why don't you find out for yourself.” He leaned towards Sherlock and the other man met him the rest of the way. Pressing his lips to John's, tentatively, slipping his tongue past John's lips, sweeping around the other man's mouth, seeming to savor what he found there. When Sherlock pulled away, John was a bit light headed. He and Sherlock stared at one another for a moment and then John frantically climbed on Sherlock's lap, kissing him again, taking both of their cocks in his hand and started stroking them together.  
  
  
  
Sherlock allowed the action for only a moment before he pulled away from John's mouth. “Because I simply wanted to know how I tasted, does not give you a free pass to paw at me.”  
  
  
  
John almost whimpered with need. He still had Sherlock and his own cock in hand. “Really Sherlock. I've already given you to orgasms, couldn't you just help me with one?”  
  
  
  
Sherlock raised his brow at John, “Two?”  
  
  
  
“Yes yesterday.”  
  
  
  
“Fine John, have your way with me.”  
  
  
  
John sealed their lips together again, desperately seek his release. He started stroking them again, setting a fast pace. When he realized Sherlock wasn't participating anymore than he was downstairs he stopped. “Sherlock, if you really don't want to do this you don't have to.”  
  
  
  
Sherlock wrapped his hands around John's and plucked the shorter man’s hands off of him. He looked John in the eyes and said, On my terms.” He gently pushed John from his lap, fixing his dressing gown and exiting the room.


	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has to set the ground rules for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter and next. The first chapter just flowed, this one I struggled with. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Comments, kudos and suggestions always welcome.

John avoided Sherlock for the rest of the day. The following day when he returned from work, Sherlock was in his typical spot, doing the typical thing. Meditating. His mind palace, whatever. John felt kinda bad for taking advantage of Sherlock while he wasn't aware. On the one hand Sherlock didn't seem to mind. But his last words to John said something else entirely. “On my terms.” What did that exactly mean? Should he even bother having “the” talk with him anymore? It did appear Sherlock wasn't interested in him like he had thought. But he suppose Sherlock could be just mad, and he had every right to be. John went to the kitchen grabbed a drink, made a sandwich and carried it up to his room.

 

Sherlock listened as John moved about in the kitchen. He hadn't spoke, probably assuming he was frolicking in his mind palace. Walking away from John the day before was one of the hardest things he has had to do in terms of another person. He had wanted John for a long time. And watching the video of John sucking him off, with zeal and without hesitation was very hot.

 

Yes he was angry that he was not aware to participate in the action. He was angry that John had not thought to record the first time. He would have liked to see John being timid and cautious. And Sherlock knew he should be angry at John for not gaining his consent first. And it was because of that he walked out of John’s room harder than he ever remembered being. It was because of him not seeking consent, he was going to teach John a lesson about permission.

 

Sherlock waited several hours before going upstairs to John's room. It was late, but not terribly so. John would ordinarily be sleeping right now. And Sherlock knew he was walking a fine line because of John’s PTSD. He still suffered from nightmares. He opened John’s door, the door made no sound; he had oiled the hinges this morning in preparation for what he had planned.

 

He removed his dressing gown and climbed on to the bed, straddling John's hips. He was completely nude and John either had on his pants or the bottoms to his jim-jams, but he was definitely shirtless. Sherlock had intentionally left the blanket and sheets between his body and John's.

 

Sherlock sat still for a few moments savoring the feel of John beneath him. He had feared John would wake as soon as he had straddled him, but he did not. He debated if he should wake John by riding him? Or simply wake him up. He was semi hard already, anticipation making butterflies dance in his stomach.

 

Sherlock ran his hands from John's belly button up to his neck, and raked his nails through his hair. John stirred. Sherlock leaned down and placed a kiss over one of John’s nipples while he pinched the other. “Wake up John.” Sherlock repeated his action but alternating which nipple he kissed and which he pinched. John's eyes snapped open this time, panic in his movements. “Shh. Wake up John.” John blinked several times before he seemed to focus on Sherlock's form atop him. “Sherlock?” He questioned, voice still heavy with sleep. It twisted things low in Sherlock's belly.

 

Sherlock rocked against John’s manhood through the covers, making small contented sounds. “Mmm. Ahh. That’s nice.” Sherlock continued his slow rocking until he felt John harden beneath him and his breathing grew shallow and fast.

 

Sherlock stopped his rocking and looked John in the eyes and started stroking himself. “Umm, John…” Sherlock intoned. John reached for Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock slapped his hands away. He kept stroking all the while in his head he imagined it was John touching him.

 

When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore he climbed off of John, sitting next to him on the bed. John was looking at him expectantly. “Strip.” Sherlock demanded. When John didn't move, and just stared at Sherlock in a mixture of shock and confusion, Sherlock raised his voice. “I said to strip!” He saw John’s cock jump under the blanket before he scrambled out of the bed to comply. John liked this, did he? His plan would work beautifully.

 

John did indeed have on jim-jam bottoms, but no pants underneath. When he had peeled the pajama bottoms from his body, Sherlock had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning in appreciation. His doctor was quite beautiful.

 

Sherlock crawled across the bed stopping when his face was right before John’s cock. He leaned forward placing a barely there kiss at his hip and then rocking back and away from the smaller man. He stared at John as if he was trying to think of what to do next, when in actuality, he had it all planned out.

 

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed facing John, he took one of John’s wrist in his hand and tugged downward. He placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him further down to his knees. John now kneeled in between his thighs, Sherlock's erection straining up.

 

“Take me in your mouth.” Sherlock directed quietly. John grasped his cock around the base and guided the head into his mouth. Sherlock groaned out. So this is what he was missing the other two times. He could kill John for denying him this pleasure.

 

John worked Sherlock’s dick in and out of his mouth, varying speed and pressure. He licked, nipped and sucked Sherlock into a blubbering mess. Sherlock placed a hand on the back of John's head, pushing it further down his shaft, until he hit the back of John’s throat, and then he pushed a little more. He held John's head there for a few heartbeats before he allowed him to come up, coughing. Saliva trailed from his bottom lip to the head of Sherlock’s cock. When John had got his coughing under control, Sherlock ran his thumb across John’s bottom lip. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss him and stopped a breath away from his lips. “You are beautiful on your knees in supplication.” He kissed him once hard and guided his head back to his lap. He used his hand on the back of his head to set the pace he wanted. He was getting so close.

 

Sherlock fisted his hand in John’s short hair and thrust up into his mouth several times, calling his name he came forcefully. Some of his come dribbled out the corner of John's mouth. Sherlock leaned over and licked it. John stood up, as did Sherlock. Sherlock grabbed his dressing gown from the floor and walked out.

 

Sherlock dared not look back, or else he would go to him.

 

The next night when John got home, Sherlock was sitting in his chair nude. John dropped the bag he was carrying. Completely caught off guard. Sherlock beckoned him over to him. John walked over to Sherlock slowly, as if he was unsure.

 

Sherlock proceeded to undress John. Kissing every bit of skin he uncovered. He bent over to untie and remove John’s shoes, John slid a hand down Sherlock's back, gripping his arse. Sherlock stood up, wagging a finger at him, never speaking.

 

When he had finally gotten John out of all his clothes he sat him down in his own chair. He dragged his nails down John's chest, stomach, kneeling in front of him continued to drag his nails down the length of his thighs and legs, all the way to his ankles.

 

John was breathing hard at this point. Sherlock lifted one of John's legs and bit at his ankle. John moaned loudly. Sherlock continued to kiss and bite his way up to John’s crotch, where he unceremoniously took John into his mouth sucking loudly. He hummed around his shaft, sending shivers up John's spine. Sherlock licked and sucked on the head of his dick like it was an ice cream cone. John watched him through hooded eyes. Sherlock took him in his mouth again, lowering his mouth until his lips touched the base of John’s cock. John let loose a string of curses, calling out Sherlock's name. He placed a hand on the back of Sherlock's head. He grabbed John's hand and placed it on the arm rest roughly. Again he hummed around his shaft, causing John to arch off the chair. Sherlock picked up momentum, John couldn't help it, he placed his hand on the back of Sherlock's head against, crying out loudly, nails digging into his scalp. Sherlock let John slip from his mouth with a wet pop. John opened his eyes, glassy and unfocused. Sherlock stood up, and kissed him on the side of his neck, turned and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

 

This trend kept up for several days, each day Sherlock surprising John in another manner. Sherlock always kept control of the situation, and never allowing John to come.

  
John was a mess by the end of the week. Masturbation didn't seem to relief any of his sexual frustration. But what John didn't see was Sherlock was having just as rough of a time with this little game, but he was determined to see it through.


	3. Sherlock

Friday night when John got off work he was cranky and tired, frankly he just was not in the mood for Sherlock's shit. But when he came home in the evening, for the first time this week, Sherlock was fully dressed in one of his nicer suits. This was a change of pace. He looked Sherlock over as he came into the house. He couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked. He was standing in front of the window facing the door, as if he was waiting for John to come in.

 

“Good evening John. Please run along upstairs and change.” John opened his mouth to ask why, but the look on Sherlock's face made him decide against it. When he got to his room, laid out on the bed was an outfit and a note.

 

**_“John, please be so kind as to wear this tonight. I find you absolutely irresistible in it.” - SH_ **

 

John jumped in the shower making quick work of getting ready. When he got back downstairs. Sherlock was still in the same spot. “I'm ready Sherlock.” John said quietly.

“Great.” They went downstairs together and Sherlock hailed a cab, giving the driver a piece of paper when they got in.

 

The trek in the car was rather short, only about a 15 minute car ride. When they arrived to their destination, Sherlock paid the cab driver and tucked John’s hand in his elbow, leading him to the side of the road. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. There were trees on either sides of the road, and there didn't appear to be another soul in sight.

 

Sherlock lead John towards the trees. “Sherlock, where are you taking me?”

 

“Patient John.You’ll see in a moment.” he quietly reprimanded.

 

They walked through the small thicket of trees and on the other side in a small clearing was a table set up for two.

 

John stopped walking, forgetting that he was holding onto Sherlock's arm. His breath caught at the scene set before him. There was lights strung along the trees giving off a soft subtle light. Soft music floated up from some mystery location adding to the romantic ambience.

 

Sherlock pulled John forward, pulling his chair out for him and pushing it in once he was seated. He took the chair opposite him. In the middle of the table was a flower arrangement of an assortment of colorful flowers. There were small tea light candles scattered across the table and a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket. There was also a covered plate in from of each man.

 

John looked at Sherlock, waited for Sherlock to meet his gaze, when he did, John said, “Thank you Sherlock. This is a really nice gesture.”

 

“You're welcome John.” Sherlock picked up his napkin, snapping it open and laying it in his lap, he then removed the cover off of his food, and waited for John to do the same. They had a wonderful meal, they talked and joked and discussed the case that Sherlock still hadn't figured out yet. It was a good night. But, it wasn't over yet.

 

When the men exited the clearing the cabbie was waiting for them. Sherlock held the door open for John, entering behind him and then they were off.

 

When they arrived back to the flat , Sherlock was still being the perfect gentleman, he held each door open for John, removed his coat when they got upstairs. Things were going so well, John was highly suspicious. Sherlock was characteristically a romantic person.

 

After Sherlock had hung their coats up, he approached John and kissed him. It was a simple kiss. It wasn't loaded with sexual tension, nor  was it a punishing kiss, a type of reprimand.

 

John enjoyed the kiss for what it was, a kiss with the man he was in love with. He still hadn't had the chance to dredge up that discussion with Sherlock, but maybe he wouldn't need to.

 

Sherlock slowly started unbuttoning John's shirt, sliding it off his sculptured shoulders. Sherlock kissed along John's jaw and down to his neck. He happen to know John was highly sensitive there. He nipped at the frantic pulse there, marking John as he had done so many times in the past couple of days. He loved seeing his marks adorn John's body, he wanted everyone to know this brilliant doctor was his. He would not share.

 

He continued to kiss, and bite along his shoulders, working his way to his nipples. Sherlock took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, flicking it with the tip. He teased the tight buds with his teeth, causing John to arch up into Sherlock's mouth. He was panting hard, arms wrapped around Sherlock's head as he paid homage to John’s body. Sherlock kneeled in front of John, his hands shook as they undid John's trousers, he was more than ready to finally take this man. He wasn't sure if he could wait. He bit John hard on his stomach, John hissed. “Oh Sherlock, please don't stop tonight. Please don't make me wait anymore.” John pleaded. Sherlock made quick work of pulling John’s pants and trousers down, and removing his shoes.

 

Finally. John was standing before Sherlock fully nude, and fully erect. Sherlock sat in his chair and beckoned him. John walked over to Sherlock not knowing what to expect. Sherlock pulled the smaller man into his lap facing him, he nuzzled John's neck while his hands kneaded his arse, pushing his erection tightly against his thigh. John leaned in and bit Sherlock on his neck and then soothed it with his tongue. Sherlock pulled away slightly. “This is still my show. You just sit there like a good boy and take what I give you.” He kissed John then. He bit down on his bottom lip, and then sucked it in his mouth. John was moaning, and whispering Sherlock’s name.

 

Sherlock stood up with his hands under John’s arse, he carried the man down the hall to his room. He deposited John in the middle of his bed. He frantically stripped down so that they were both naked. Sherlock climbed on the bed and proceeded to kiss his way up John's body. When he reached John's cock he palmed his balls as he sucked on the head only, he could taste a bit of John there, he was beyond ready. His hands were balled up into the sheets as Sherlock pleased him.

 

“Please Sherlock, let me touch you. I need to, oh god...that feels...mmm…” Sherlock worked his way back up John's upper body, wanting him in a frenzy, unable to think of anything but what he was doing to his body. He dragged nails along his overly sensitized skin. He started speaking to John the best he could, he was also out of breath and panting. He needed this man in the worst way. “How does this feel John? Does it feel good?” John nodded his head vigorously. Sherlock was rocking their hips together, allowing for their cocks to slide against one another. “I can't hear you John. Do you like this? Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Please, pleeease.”

 

”Please what John?”

 

“Pleassssse, don’t stop.”

 

Sherlock concentrated on the sweet spot on John’s neck. Latching on and sucking hard and biting. John was bucking beneath Sherlock. He was incoherent at this point, begging for Sherlock to finish it. “I am going to fuck you John. I'm going to have my way with you, hard and fast. And when you beg for me to stop, I won't.” John whimpered at his words.

 

Sherlock disengaged their bodies. John reached out for him, wanting the weight of his lover back. Sherlock was getting the lube from his side table drawer. He squeezed some out on his hand and rubbed it between John's cheeks. He cried out, he was so sensitive right now.

 

Sherlock spread John's legs, looking at him, laying there waiting. Eyes still locked with John, he slipped a finger inside, John stiffened. “Shh, I'm here John, relax, I won't hurt you, I promise, just relax.” He started placing open mouth kisses all over John's face and neck in an attempt to get him to relax. “You taste so good John. I could kiss you all day.” Sherlock started grinding himself against John's hip. “Mmm. This feels so good John. _You_ make me feel so damn good.” he growled out. John shivered.

 

With great effort Sherlock pulled away. He lay between John's thighs, first kissing the sensitive skin there and then lightly biting. John was moaning again. He took John in his mouth, swallowing his whole length up and giving a long delicious slide up that had John's toes curl and his hips jerking involuntarily. He was gasping, choking on Sherlock's name, fingers digging into his silky black curls. Sherlock was moving his mouth over John in a slow, sickening pace. John was crying, begging for Sherlock.

 

Sherlock started to rotate his finger that was still inside John, just rubbing the rim, prepping John to accept him. He stopped sucking John off, he didn't want him to come just yet. “Sher---lock, please baby, please just let me come. It feels so good but I can't...I...please…” Sherlock's head rested on John's hip while he worked him open, he inserted a second finger, being as careful as he could. John was now pushing back against his fingers. “Aaahhh, Oooh, right there, Sher- oh my gosh, mmm.” Sherlock was now brushing over his prostate. He inserted a third finger. “You're so hot and tight John, I can't wait to be inside you. Pushing deep, hearing you call my name over and over.”

“Yesss, oh god yes. Make me come baby. Please.” John gasped.

 

Sherlock kneeled between his legs, pouring some lube on his length, John watching as he stroked himself. “Mmm, are you ready for me John? I think you're ready. You've been such a good boy, I am going to reward. I'm gonna fuck you until you come.”

 

John’s legs shook with anticipation. Sherlock lined himself up, pressing on his entrance, he leaned over, kissing John, slipping his tongue in his mouth, dueling, as he breached John's opening, John hissed. “So tight!” Sherlock panted against John's mouth. He continued kissing him, rocking against him slowly sink more of himself in with each stroke.

 

Sherlock was now shaking with the effort to go slow. He wanted to just bury himself in John repeatedly, he told John this and he groaned. Sherlock was finally was in to the hilt. He started moving his hips in a figure eight slowly. The two men moaning in sync.

 

Throwing his head back, he picked up speed, a little faster, a little deeper.  Sherlock rested his forehead against John's, the sound of skin hitting skin, John's whispered words and moans had Sherlock losing control. “Yes, yes. Feels so good, please,...” John was begging again. Sherlock sat back on his haunches, pulling John's legs up, pressing them into his chest as he pounded into him forcefully, he slid his hands up and down his chest, scratching. “Mooooore, please…” John cried. Sherlock wrapped one of his hands around John's neck. Squeezing lightly. “Fuuuccck, mmm, oh, yes.” John gasped out.

  
Sherlock closed his eyes, lost in the sensation that was John. John reached up and patted Sherlock's hand, Sherlock let go, John dragged in a lungful of air, having, all the while crying out to Sherlock. Sherlock was so close. He attacked John's mouth like it was a lifesaver, sticking his tongue as far down his throat as possible. He pulled away suddenly, hips pound hard into John, “Oh god, oh god, John, Joohnnnn, I'm coming, I'm gonna...mmm, Ahh..John reached down and started jerking himself off, he watched as Sherlock pounded into him, dick sliding in and out of him so fast it was a blur. And then suddenly Sherlock was coming. He gave a guttural cry, “Joooooohn!” Sherlock collapsed on John.


	4. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John needs to find release or he will burst. At least he thinks he will. ;)

John still hadn't came. 

 

He stuck his finger in his mouth getting it really wet pressing a finger into Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock sighed, he was spent in boneless and didn't care what John did to his body. 

 

John moved the finger in and out in a sort of lose spiral, open Sherlock up. He add another finger, alternating between thrusting his fingers in and out and scissoring his fingers. John added a third finger, pushing deeper, brushing against his prostate. Sherlock gave a low, barely audible moan, John kept up his ministrations. Sherlock was like a cat, he kept up a constant lazy moan, that had little hitches when John rubbed over his sweet spot. “Johnnnnnn.” Sherlock whined, sounding like a petulant child. 

 

John chuckled, removing his fingers and  sliding from under Sherlock, leaving him laying on his stomach. Kneeling behind Sherlock he pulled his hips up and back, putting Sherlock on his knees, upper body still flat against the bed. 

 

John squeezed lube into hand and stroked himself spreading the lube around. Lining himself up with Sherlock’s entrance, “Sherlock?”

 

“Hmm?” came his muffled reply.

 

“Do I have your permission to fuck you?” Sherlock said something unintelligible.

“I can't hear you, do I have your permission?”

 

In lieu of another semi verbal answer, Sherlock pushed back, allowing the head of John’s dick to breach him. He moved his hips in lazy, circular motion.

 

“Fu-Fu- fuck!” John cried out on a breathless exhale. He rubbed Sherlock’s arse, kneading it. “So tight…” John raked his nails down Sherlock's back, teasing a moan out of him. He smacked Sherlock on the arse, “Mmm..” he did it again, “Oooh, yes.” 

 

He was trying to stall, trying to give Sherlock a moment to adjust, but it was a battle he was slowly losing. “Are you ready Sherlock?” John's voice shook with need.

 

Sherlock wiggled his arse, and John didn't need anymore encouragement. He gripped Sherlock's hips tight and thrust hard. Sherlock cried out, “John!” 

 

His pace was fast, his rhythm demanding, he was done being patient. “Mmm, oh god Sherlock you feel so good, ooh my g...I don't think I will last long.” Sherlock was moaning lazily. “Don't it feel so good baby?” John asked, thrusting deeper, until he could hear the slap of his balls against Sherlock’s arse. 

 

“Oh. Johnnnn, John, mmm. Yesss.” John was hitting Sherlock's prostate teasing that spot, over and over again, they were both moaning extremely loud now, “I think I'm gonna come again John…Mmm" John’s rhythm became erratic and uneven, straining for release. “This was soo worth the wait...Mmm.”

 

Sherlock yells out horsely and he starts to come again, his body tightening even more around John. “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock.” Was all John could manage to say, over and over. His grip on Sherlock’s hips turned bruising as he thrust hard, once, twice, three times and then he was coming as well. 

 

He pulls out slowly, laying beside Sherlock. He felt boneless, he couldn't move, didn't want to. Sherlock let's his body slide down so it is flush on the bed, he threw out a hand, reaching blindly for John and accidentally brushed John’s cock. John moaned, his body spasms.  

 

Both men are breathing heavy. Sherlock inches closer to John, he places a kiss on John’s shoulder and whispers, “Such a good boy.” John chuckles and pulls Sherlock into his arms. “Christ. You’re so lucky that I love you Sherlock.” 

 

Sherlock stiffened, rising up on one elbow, he looked down at John. John had his eyes closed, still trying to remember how to breathe. 

 

“You, do?” Sherlock asked, sounding  shocked and unsure. 

 

John opened one eye and looked at Sherlock. He raised a hand to Sherlock’s cheek, “Of course you idiot.” John answered fondly, “Do you really think I would put up with all your shit if I didn't?” 

 

Sherlock looked away. He felt like a fool. And he was embarrassed. “So it wasn't just about sex with you, the other day, when I was in my mind palace?” he questioned, full of hope.

 

“God no! You were so far gone Sherlock, I could've bent you over your chair and had my way with you, but I didn't. I took care of you.” 

 

“Which now that I've experienced a blow job from you while I  _ was _ aware, I am extremely mad I missed the first two times.” Sherlock announced, a pout evident in his voice. 

 

John smiled, pulling Sherlock to him so he could kiss him. John tried to convey with his mouth what was in his heart. 

 

Sherlock pulled away, looking down at John again, like was a puzzle that needed solved. “I rather believe, I would not mind.” Sherlock mumbled absently.

 

“Mind what?”

 

“You bending me over my chair and having your way with me.”

 

“Oh. Keep talking like that Sherlock, and I will drag you out of this room, lay you over that chair and have at it.”

 

“Yes, but can you imagine what a sight we would be if Mrs. Hudson happened to walk in?” The men looked at one another and then burst out laughing. 

 

Sherlock leaned over, taking the last of John's laughter into his mouth, kissing him tenderly. Laughter turned into a low moan.

 

“I think you've ruined me Sherlock. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

 

“Really, John? I'm not  _ that _ big. Just a bit above average.”

 

John gaped at Sherlock's misunderstanding. “No silly. I meant there can be no one else for me after you. You’re brilliant. You see the world differently. You’re one of a kind Sherlock. You entered my life and turned it completely upside down. And I couldn't be happier. You're my best friend. And you don't have any friends.” 

 

Sherlock smiled leaning in for another kiss, whispering against John’s lips, “I only have one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos, comments and suggestions always welcome. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I have said this on other fanfics, I am NEW to writing fanfics and to reading them as well. A lot of the lingo and shorthand, acronyms are unknown to me. So if you see that a tag is misused or another might be better suited, please let me know politely.


End file.
